


Colors of Ignorance

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Imperial Luke Skywalker, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Prince Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: During a mission for the Rebellion, Wedge has been captured and is awaiting his execution, but someone unexpected has decided to help him. Even after betraying them all.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Colors of Ignorance

Wedge had no idea for how long he had been here. It felt like months, but it could have been days, maybe even hours. He had seen anybody, except Vader and the interrogation droids. He hadn’t gotten any solid food. The interrogation droid had given him fluids to keep him alive. So far, he hadn’t given them any information, but he didn’t know for how long he could keep that up. He was getting weaker with every round of torture.

Wedge wanted to close his eyes, but at that time his cell door opened and a shadow slipped in. Wedge didn’t have the energy to look up to see who it was. He heard footsteps and felt a cold, gloved hand on cheek.

“Wedge.” A soft voice whispered. 

Wedge’s eyes widened .

“Luke.” He  hoarsely whispered back.

It had broken Wedge’s heart when Luke had disappeared after the battle of  Hoth , only for him resurface a couple of months later  during an Imperial  broadcast at Lord Vader’s side .  Nobody, especially Wedge,  could  believe that Luke  had been a traitor , a bloody Imperial. Not just any Imperial, but Lord Vader’s son, the heir of the Empire.  They had realized that they had all been tricked . They had thought of him as  sweet, gentle farm boy Luke Skywalker from  Tatooine , when in fact he had been Imperial Prince Luke Vader.

After Luke’s betrayal, people around Wedge either started treating him like he could fall apart any moment or like he had betrayed the Alliance himself. After all, he and Luke had been in a relationship. How could Wedge not have seen his betrayal coming?

Wedge had been  wondering that himself.  That and other stuff. Had every kiss between them been a lie?  Every declaration of love a façade?  Why had Luke chosen him and not somebody from a different squadron? Or somebody from High Command ? 

It just didn’t make sense in Wedge’s mind. But instead of thinking about it, Wedge had buried  himself in work. He had volunteered for every mission he could and now it had  gone wrong.  Somehow the Imperial had known they were coming. They had been ambushed and Wedge had been taken captive. He didn’t know what had happened to the rest of his crew . They were probably dead, for all he knew. 

He pulled himself back to reality and forced himself to look up, to look Luke into the eyes. 

Luke looked awful. His usual shaggy blond hair, was dark, dirty, but neatly combed back. His eyes were bleak and hollow, instead of their usual lively blue. His usual sun kissed skin was pale. He was wearing dark stiff clothes, which covered him from neck to toe and he carried none of his usual joy and carelessness. 

This person  may sound like Luke, but he was a sad  I mperial imitation of him.

“What are you doing here?” Wedge asked as bravely as he could manage. 

“ Sshh ,” Luke shushed him, “try not to talk.”

He swiped his thumb over Wedge’s cheek and then retreated his hand.  Luke reached up to where Wedge’s hands were bound to the ceiling. There was a soft click and Wedge nearly crumbled to the ground when his hands were released from their cuffs. 

Luke caught him and helped him onto his feet again. That’s when Wedge rele ased what Luke was doing.

“Why are you doing this?” Wedge asked.

Luke didn’t answer him. He just  looked around the cell and slowly started to drag Wedge towards the exist.  Wedge tried to stop him . He looked Luke into the eyes.

“Luke, why are you helping me?” He asked . 

Luke looked away from Wedge’s gaze.

“I don’t have time to explain.”

Wedge scoffed.

“I need to get you out of here before  _ he _ finds out that you’re gone .”

“Who? Your father?” Wedge sneered. 

Luke stiffened and nodded.  He pull ed on Wedge’s  wrist again and opened the cell door.  They quickly crossed the hallway , before Luke  pulled Wedge inside a supply closet and pushed a  Stormtrooper helmet in his hands. 

Wedge raised an eyebrow at him, but Luke still refused to look at him.  Wedge sighed and put the stiff uniform on, only occasionally grimacing because of his injuries. No matter what Luke’s reason was, he had apparently decided on getting Wedge out of here and Wedge wasn’t about look a gifted  v aractyl in the mouth.

“Let’s go.” Luke said, once Wedge had finished putting the armor on. 

“Stay close to me and don’t act suspiciously.” Luke ordered. 

Wedge wondered if Luke ordered his troops like that also, but he quickly banished that thought from his mind as Luke opened the supply closet door. 

Once Luke had stepped over the threshold, his entire attitude seemed to change. He straightened his shoulders, lifted his head and walked with a certain grandeur and authority that Wedge had never seen in him before. 

Wedge followed Luke in close proximity , like he was his personal bodyguard instead of his rebel ex-boyfriend. Wedge noticed that people seemed to jump out of the way when Luke approached them, except one officer.

“Your  Imperial  Highness.” The officer greeted.

“Admiral  Piett .” Luke greeted back, but the greeting held none of Luke’s usual warmth.

“Your father wish es to speak to you , Your Highness .”  Admiral  Piett announced . 

Luke stiffened slightly.

“ Very well, Admiral. I shall meet with him later.”  He said and tried to step past the Imperial, but  Piett blocked his path.

“I’m sorry that’s not possible, Your Highness. Your father  wishes to see you now.”

“Then tell him, Admiral, that I shall see him as soon as I am available.”

Wedge could hear the anger in Luke’s words and shifted uncomfortably.

“Your High \- “ The Admiral grabbed  at his throat , as an invisible force seemed to choke.

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Wedge thought. Luke’s choking him. Luke, my sweet Luke who cried after he blew up the Death Star because he felt guilty for ending so many lives , is chocking a man for doing his job.

“Your Highness.” Wedge said softly, the words sounding foreign in his ears.

Luke seemed to get  Wedge’s warning, because  Piett relaxed and sucked in a deep breath.

“I will speak to my Father later, Admiral  Piett .” Luke repeated.

“Yes, Your Grace.”  Piett replied hoarsely, while massaging his throat.

“Come along, Trooper.” Luke said and it took Wedge a second before he realized Luke was talking to him. He quickly caught on  with Luke and they continued  on  their path.  They were walking a little quicker than before their encounter with Admiral  Piett , but not fast enough to raise suspicion. 

Suddenly, Wedge realized they were walking towards the hanger and once again he wondered why Luke was doing this.  But he couldn’t ask it now, when they were still  walking in the open. 

After what seemed hours, they finally reached the hanger bay , but Luke didn’t slow down.  He walked with big steps to a TIE fighter and opened it. They entered in silence . 

Wedge pulled the uncomfortable helmet off , while Luke was busing turning the damn thing on.

“Luke.” Wedge said, but  Luke ignored him and kept fiddling with the buttons. 

“Luke.”  Wedge repeated , more forcefully this time determined to get Luke’s attention. But Luke ignored him still.

“Luke!” Wedge grabbed Luke by the shoulder. 

Luke jumped away from Wedge and yelped loudly, like he h ad been shocked by lightning.  Wedge looked in shock at him and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“I set the course to  Corellia .” Luke said, “I’m sure you can contact the Alliance from there.”

Luke took a few steps from the  controls. 

“Luke,” Wedge tried again, “Why?”

And for the first time since they had been reunited , Luke looked him in the eyes . Sadness shone in them.

“ I heard Father talking. They were going to kill you, Wedge.” Luke took a shuddering breath.

“And I couldn’t let that happen .”

“Why?” Wedge asked again.

Luke didn’t answer him again.

“Luke,” Wedge said through clenched teeth, “I loved you and you betrayed  me , betrayed  _ us _ .”

Luke flinched .

“I didn’t want to.” Luke whispered .

“Vader, he’s my father.”

“Yeah, I know.” Wedge sneered.

“But I didn’t.”

Wedge’s eyes widened and he took a step back. Luke opened his mouth to continue, but suddenly his eyes grew  large .

“You have to go, Wedge , now!” He said and tried to shove Wedge in front of the controls. But Wedge caught Luke around the wrist, who winched at the touch . 

“Come with me.” Wedge whispered. 

Luke shook his head.

“I can’t . He’ll find me .”

Luke stiffened again .

“Please you have to go, now.” He begged. 

Then Wedge did something he knew he shouldn’t  have. He  let go of Luke’s wrist and cradled his face instead. He pressed his lips softly against Luke’s lips , who stiffened at first, but then melted into it. 

Luke reciprocated the kiss with fury passion.  They kissed like their lives depended on it . Luke opened his mouth further , giving Wedge  better  access to it and buried his hands in Wedge’s tangled black hair. Wedge let  go of Luke’s face and put his hands on Luke’s waist instead. 

Suddenly, Luke jumped away from him . He was pale and his eyes stood frightened .

“Go Wedge, please.” Luke begged .

“Go before  _ he _ gets you.”

Wedge wanted to say something, to beg Luke to go with him , to tell him he loved him , that he didn’t care who his father was , but not a sound escaped  his mo u th.  Luke turned around, his cape swishing behind him , and vanished. 

* * *

“Do you have a good explanation for your actions,  my son?” Vader asked, despite knowing that Luke wouldn’t have an explanation.

Luke rolled his eyes, instead of answering.

“When I summon you,” Vader continued, “I expect you to obey .”

“As I told, Admiral  Piett ,” Luke took  a glance at the Admiral behind Vader, “I was busy.”

“With what?” Vader asked coldly, “What could possibly be more important than your own father?”

Luke didn’t answer Vader.  He just kept his shields up tight as he felt his father poke at his mind. 

‘Why wasn’t Wedge going?’ Luke thought, when he released the TIE behind him was still locked on the ground. 

“What is it you wanted to talk about, Father?” Luke asked.

“The prisoner has escaped.”

“That is most unfortunate.” Luke replied, as emotionless as he could manage. 

“It is.” Vader confirmed , “Seeing as how close I was to breaking him.”

There was a pregnant pause between them.

“And seeing how  _ you _ freed him.” Vader said.

Luke froze and his entire body went ice cold.

_ He knows. He knew all along _ .  Luke thought and in a spilt second he made a decision.

“Go Wedge , now!” Luke yelled, knowing there was no escape for him self .

The TIE  bolted to life , as Luke ignited his red blade.  He blocked the blaster bolts of the  Stormtroopers , giving the  Rebel time to fly off. 

Vader ignited his own blade and began to duel his son. Luke had progressed rapidly in his Force abilities, but he still was no match to his father, Luke knew this. He only wanted to distract his father long enough, so Wedge could get away. 

Vader delivered a hard blow and send Luke’s  lightsaber flying out of his hand and Luke to the floor , but it didn’t matter anymore. Wedge had flown off into hyperspace. He was gone . He was safe , for now.

“The Emperor will be most displeased with your behavior, Young One.”  Vader said harshly and turned his blade off . 

Luke was hauled to his feet by  Stormtroopers . He looked his father into eyes and for the first time in months, defiance s hone in them. 

“Then I will await my  punishment.” He spat.

Vader seemed to be taken back by Luke’s response, but he recovered quickly. 

“Take him to the detention block, the same cell  where Captain Antilles previously resided. Maybe it will knock some sense in him. ”  He ordered and the  Stormtroopers dragged  the prince away. 

Luke would come around . Luke would forget all about this little incident and they would be a family once more. The Emperor had  given Vader the promise of a family and Vader knew the Emperor would deliver. 

Afterall , Luke had come around the first time . There was no reason he wouldn’t now. 


End file.
